Gras-Loond
Gras-Loond Gras-Loond is both a geographical and political entity in Erthoria . It is located entirely in the northern hemisphere of Erthoria. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Gras-Loond is the largest continent in the world. It incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms, including the largest dry desert on Erthoria. As a political entity its borders extend to all corners of the land. The nation’s history began with the WesGras-Loond confederation, a loose grouping of 13 independent small states; of which 8 were Human and the other 4 spread between Elves, Dwarves, Halflings and Gnomes. The empire formed during the first Dhryn-Nybila war and first recorded Mana Crystal impact. Prehistory Oral tradition speaks of great Elven and Dwarven kingdoms that spread across the middle of the continent. To the west of these kingdoms, lived early humans in the Jungles of Zeelarcene . In the south, Halflings and Gnomes had various nomadic settlements dotting the lands. Many myths abound of these times, some including tales of mana crystals falling from the skies. Unfortunately any written sources were lost when Ashkorssa the Great Wyrm red dragon and her horde swept across the continent. The stories say that she put to yoke all the free peoples of Gras-Loond and ruled for a thousand years, before being slain by the first Pathfinder. Many Elves and Dwarves were displaced during this time and no longer had connections with their traditional homes. They, along with the other races began the legendary Great migrations, finding new homes and exploring the land. It is believed that at least 2 hundred years passed, during which servants of Akorssa began amassing themselves into an army. They were Blood Orcs, Goblins and Gnolls and formed their own kingdom Dhyrn-Nybila. Formation of an Empire Several large settlements of Human, Elf, Dwarf, Halfling and Gnome had grouped together in the South West tip of the continent. When they saw the Dhyrn-Nybila horde amassing, they formed the first confederation to fight back against their enemies. At this time, a great Mana Crystal fell from the sky and impacted within the newly formed borders of the confederation. It was seen as a gift from the Gods and gave the people hope and strength against the tide of evil that flowed their way. With the power harnessed from the Mana Crystal, the greatest mages were able to defend against the Dhyrn-Nybila horde. The confederation, successful, persisted for more than two centuries, enjoying great political and military successes, culminating in the Yugru Union War of 242. Near the end of the war, the elect Field Marshall Xysilyio Therios took control of the confederate army and proclaimed himself first emperor of WesGras-Loond. He took the title of High Marshall, His Supreme Excellence, Emperor Therios. The Just Vanquisher of Yugru. After the war he immediately began expanding the empires borders. Through a series of invasions he increased the number of states to 20 by the year 250. After the 2nd Dhyrn-Nybila war in 258, the Emperor died and his son His Majestic Eminence, Lord Claedios. The Relentless Scourge of the Blood Orcs took his place. Thus the first WesGras-Loond Dynasty was born. The Therion dynasty lasted for 400 hundred years ending with assassination of The Radiant Puissant, Her Royal Immensity, Empress Essatia. Plunderer of the Five Coasts in the year 700. The borders of WesGras-Loond by this time had expanded exponentially, extending from the southwest tip of the continent to the West and North towards Black Steel Mountain; the traditional home of the Dwarves, bringing the number of states to 24. In the aftermath of the assassination, the Dwarven Lord-General Dognol Warlockhunter and his loyal soldiers took command of the Kingdom. He married Subra Wyrmkiller, the Queen of Black-Steel Mountains and brought Dwarves there under the empire. His reign lasted until the year 865, when he and his Queen disappeared leading an expedition into the Northern Wastes to locate a fallen Mana Crystal. Seven years after their disappearance, the Royal Chancellor Cerios Kaetia took the title of His Eminent Splendour, Grand Chancellor, Emperor Kaetia. The Adroit Silencer of the Chygona Insurrection. Emperor Kaetia married a Tasmarctyan Half-Elf and cousin to the Princess Calemirdes Aengwen, which allowed him to successfully negotiate bringing all the peoples of Tasmarctya into the empire. Thus ensuring a succession of Half-Elven rulers for centuries to come. The Kaetia dynasty has continued on from this time virtually unbroken to the present. In the year 1050, the son of His Sublime Supremacy, King Emperor Kealyios. The Invulnerable Slayer of Wesgras-Loond, was made heir to the throne of the Ciralian Kingdom. After a year long civil war in Ciral , Prince Undyos’s armies swept through Ciral and the surrounding kingdoms, amalgamating them into the now Gras-Loond Empire. Prince Undyos took the title of The Lord Protector, His Matchless Immensity, Prince Undyos. The Glorious Subjugator of Ciral and ruled Ciral as its king. His Noble Illustriousness, Emperor Tyfaos. The Wondrous Crusader of Gras-Loond furthered the borders of the Empire in the year 1200. Tyfaos was able to bring all of the 8 kingdoms finally under the control of the Gras-Loond Empire. In 1437 the Kaetia dynasty joined with the Daedraug line of the Kingdom of Ciral. The Lady Protector, Her Superior Grace, Queen Empress Vorotia. The Deft Silencer of the Kaayven then ruler of Gras-Loond had been assassinated by Bythatran nobles after she attempted to dissolve their titles and position her own followers in its courts. Primarch Theodorin Daedraug, a Kaetian cousin from the kingdom of Ciral and the closest living heir to the Gras-Loond Imperial throne was proclaimed His Incomparable Honor, Lord Emperor Theodorin II. The Superior Vanquisher and continued as Primarch over Ciral. From the year 1607 to the present, His Excellent Splendor, King Emperor Theodorin III. The Adroit rules the empire. The 24 states of Gras-Loond 13 Old States Dalkak - Dwarf Mindon - Elf Chikdin - Gnome Cyrrgalan - Halfling Sparuria Gallacur Agris Egene Eurica Nubenaia Tasmurana Albir Scotavene 7 Middle States Yugru Union -Aricor -Helventias -Yugru -Erion Afrona Mallalum Amum 4 Upper States Chygona Etrea Uror Urennaia The 8 Kingdoms of the Gras-Loond Empire WesGras-Loond Ciral Bythatra Estetum Black-Steel Mountains Tasmarctya Zeelarcene Kahar Al-Shata Geography Most of Gras-Loond consists of vast stretches of Forests to the West, Jungles to the East, with deserts and steppes across the interior. To the South are rolling plains and great Mountain ranges are found along the Western coastline, from North to South, such as the Black Steel Mountains which contains Giantbreaker Mountain. At 5,642 m (18,510 ft) it is the highest point in both Gras-Loond and Erthoria. Gras-Loond has an extensive coastline of over 74,000 km (45,982 mi) along the Bloosch-Get-Wasser Ocean to the East, Kalt-Get-Wasser Ocean to the West, Shalorthean Sea to the North and Que’rak Sea to the South. Gras-Loond's major islands and archipelagos include Avayon Aymelz, the Avayenres Aymelz, Llyewgran Island, the Likruk Islands, the Wyrm Islands and Nilkhuas. Gras-Loond has thousands of rivers and inland bodies of water providing it with one of the world's largest surface water resources. The largest and most prominent of Gras-Loond's bodies of fresh water is Alkiab Lake, the world's deepest, purest, oldest and most capacious fresh water lake. The famous Iln River, the longest in Gras-Loond, runs from here to the Shalorthean Sea. Other major lakes include Aggodal and Agenoth, two of the largest lakes in Erthoria. Demographics Within the borders of the Empire the known population of its citizens is about 56 million. Humans comprise about 37% of this, with 20% Halfling, 18% Elf, 10% Dwarf, 7% Gnome, 5% Half-Elf and 3% Half-Orc. There are many sentient races outside the free people who reside in Gras-Loond, among them are the Goblins, Orcs and Gnolls. There are no exact figures for their numbers as few have permanent communities. It is believed they collectively number close to 20 million. Free Lands *Caran Forest home to the Wood Elves is a neutral Kingdom in the mid-west and does not owe fealty to the Empire. *In the Tasmarctyan desert, the nations of Antiram, Ilam, Nirenin, Corom, and Sinut belong to the desert folk. Semi-Nomadic people, they have little organizational structure. However they have close ties to the Desert Elves, often willing to answer a call to arms when the need arises. *The Jungles of Zeelarcene are mostly unexplored and its well known the locals do not recognize the official claim by the Empire. *Kahar Al-Shata is located far in the East past Zeelarcene, in 1225 it became part of the Empire after His Noble Illustriousness, Emperor Tyfaos. The Wondrous Crusader of Gras-Loond displayed his imperial might to the twin city states. Despite this it is ultimately an Autonomous state and operates almost entirely outside the authority of the Empire. *Ebon Vale to the north of the Black Steel Mountains. It is a Warlord state run by General Ailis Haarken an infamous assassin and leader of the mercenary group the Black Talons . Due to its unique postion and natural borders, the Vale is virtually unassaible by any large force. Thus it has managed to avoid subjugation by the Empire. Sitting on the banks of Elemental Bay is the captial, Ebonclaw , a major trade hub for those needing to avoid Imperial tax and a trade route linking four of the 8 kingdoms of the Gras-Loond Empire. Important Cities *Imperial City Loondarum *Ciral, capital of Ciral *Tchotauon, an ancient city that predates oral traditions *Tasmarnatyss, capital of Antiram and the Desert Elf seat of power *Herthrarr, capital of Black Steel Mountains *Kahar and Al-Shata the twin city states *Chysteadt capital of Chygona state *Yugsteadt capital of Yugru state *Ebonclaw capital of Ebon Vale Category:Gras-Loond